A Journey Junction
by GRD-Favour-DBZ
Summary: A callous trainer will have to make his choice throughout his journey as a result of a lost battle, becoming rivals/enemies with his friends as well. This story is written based on Paul (Diamond and Pearl)'s background, with new characters not as part of the original games using Japanese names and characters made known in English games using English names.


It all started because of one battle that was lost…which had a great significance on his life, and the dream which was granted to him by a Darkrai as he had believed, telling him that he should unlock his true potential unlike his brother who lost that particular battle. However, no one knows about this secret as to how he becomes the person he is currently, but let us focus on the main story.

The story begins with how his life begins. The main character Shinken (meaning 'real strong') had black spiky hair that stands firmly straight up, and was originally a cheerful person. He is from Veilstone City, and he had two childhood friends who were playmates with him, though from different hometowns. One of them is by the name of Kentaro (meaning 'strong son') is from Celestic Town, he had a flat brownish hairstyle, and is very keen in history ever since he visited the Celestic Ruins when he was young. Since then he had been visiting the Historical Research Center there to know more about history. The other is a girl by the name of Akiku (meaning 'autumn chrysanthemum'), living in Solaceon Town, she had big blue eyes and long, silky black hair, and was the only grandchild of the old couple running the Day Care.

The three of them first met in the Café Cabin which sold MooMoo Milk as well as Western desserts. From then, they will occasionally meet together outside the Café Cabin whenever they wanted to play together, usually by setting the date and time through phone. There was even one night in which a shooting star shot across the night sky, in which the three of them wished that they will begin their journey together.

Eventually, the day which they had waited long finally arrived. All three signed up for each of their Pokédexes when they become 10 together, and went to Sandgem Town to get their starter Pokémon from the laboratory. Outside, they met an assistant outside who guided them into the lab. As they waited in the laboratory's lounge, Professor Rowan appeared. Kentaro greeted Professor Rowan and Akiku began to comment on the professor.

Professor Rowan asked in a serious attitude: "You must be the new batches of trainers who will be collecting your starter Pokémon today. May I have your names please?" Shinken is the first one to answer: "I am Shinken from Veilstone City." The same format of answering goes to Kentaro and Akiku as well.

Professor Rowan then check the list to certify that the information provided are true before showing them the three starter Pokémon. "Here are the three starter Pokémon – the Grass-type Turtwig, the Fire-type Chimchar and the Water-type Piplup. Which one of you want to choose first?" Shinken and Kentaro replied at the same time: "Ladies first!" Embarrassed, Akiku went on to choose Piplup for her starter, as she collected Piplup's Poké Ball to recall him.

Now it is down to two boys...due to disagreements, they decided to play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who will choose the starter the second. Kentaro won with paper and choose Chimchar for his starter, while Shinken was left with Turtwig (although he expressed that Turtwig is his first choice in the first place). Professor Rowan then interrupted their conversation, handing the Pokédexes one after another over to their respective owners, and 5 Poké Balls for use.

After they returned to Veilstone City a few hours later, Shinken's brother called him from Kanto that he will be battling the Pyramid King Brandon for his Brave Symbol at Pewter City, after he had defeated all of the other six Frontier Brains. He invited Shinken over to watch him battle in a few days' time. Shinken agreed and made a call to Kentaro and Akiku to join him on his trip to Kanto.

The three of them reached Kanto the next day in hopes of watching Shinken's brother Shinki battle with Brandon. After meeting up in Pewter City, Shinki brought Shinken and his friends to a battleground, while Brandon is already there. As the battle begins, Shinken and his friends brought out their starters just to watch the battle.

However, despite Shinki trying his best, Brandon defeated Shinki with a loss of two Pokémon overall, majority of Shinki's Pokémon were defeated using his legendary golems – Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Once Brandon recalled Regirock, the one which defeated Shinki's last Pokémon, he congratulated Shinki for his best efforts, but gave him some chiding over his lack of battle strategies which could have turned special or unique. Brandon left with his last words: "Find your inner strength before you make a comeback." Shinken, shocked at his brother's loss, realized the true potential to be a master of all Pokémon trainers is to find one's inner strength.

Shinki was very depressed for a moment that night while he prepared to return to Sinnoh, while Shinken decided that he had a long way to go before he return to Sinnoh. He talked to Shinki about it, while Kentaro and Akiku also expressed their intentions of starting from Kanto after overhearing their conversations. Shinki agreed to pass their messages to their respective parents, as Kentaro and Akiku felt relieved.


End file.
